John Tag Battle
John Tag Battle is a spinoff game of John: One by One Fighting Royale series. Plot This game contains no plot. Gameplay Same as the three games. Modes *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode *Online Mode *Multiplayer *Options *Extra (After beating Arcade Mode for the first time) Characters The Playable Characters returns from John: One by One Fightning Royale 1, 2 and 3 as swell as High School Over the Years Fight! characters. Playable *John (29 years old) *Robo *Rosie (20 years old) *Cosmo (18 years old) *Ed (19 years old) *Edd (18 years old) *Eddy (17 years old) *Gumball Watterson (20 years old) *Darwin Watterson (20 years old) *Carrie Booregard (20 years old) *Birch Small (18 years old) *Ace Marshall (19 years old) *Timmy Turner (24 years old) *Tootie (23 years old) *Yoshimitsu (Unknown age, possibly 48 years old) *Hinata Wakaba (38 years old) *Angel the Catgirl *Ben X (Original) *Ken X (Original) *Gwen X *Doremi Harukaze *Hazuki Fujiwara *Scott (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) *Owen (Total Drama) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Redlime Sonic *Mokujin *Edge Master *Gammabot *Marisa Kirisame *Reimu Hakurei *Lance *Ilana *Batman Beyond *Zero (Mega Man X) *Mega Man X *Rex Salazar *Agent Six *Sarah (17 years old) *Billy Billions (21 years old, physically 16) *Evil Ryu *Explender *Clawer *Static (Static Shock, Alter FRF X version) (Console version only) *Jun Kazama (Arcade only) *Link (3DS only) *Mega Man (Console only) *Starscream (Console only) *Pixel Man *Bufo (Adventure Time) *Mr. Herrigan *Jack-6 *Xiaoyu *Jin Kazama *Raven (Tekken) *Bob (Tekken) *Julia Chang *Scourge the Hedgehog (Console only) *Garreth (20 years old) (Smithy's grandson) *Stocking (Panty and Stocking) *Panty (Panty and Stocking) *Marceline (Console only) *Bundol (SXP-028) *Megatron (Console only) *Lumine (Mega Man X) *Azazel (Now playable) *Jinpachi Mishima *SXP-045 *SXP-045 Mk.2 *Great SXP-045 *Astaroth III *True Astaroth *Mario (Super Mario Bros) (3DS only) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros) (3DS only) *Unknown (Tekken Tag Tournament) (Unplayable in the Arcade) (Final Boss) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) (PS3 only) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) (PS3 only) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) (PS3 only) *Kratos (God of War) (PS3 only) *Master Chief (Halo) (Xbox 360 only) *Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) (Xbox 360 only) *Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Xbox 360 only) *Spawn (Spawn) (Xbox 360 only) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) (Xbox 360 only) *Fox McCloud (3DS only) *Falco Lombardi (3DS only) *Captain Falcon (3DS only) Stages *The Building (Good Future) *The Building (Bad Future) *Laboratory (Original) *Space Colony Eurasia (After the crash)(Mega Man X6) *Mt. Fuji *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Angel's House *New York City (Console and Arcade only) *Hyrule Castle (3DS only) *Sigma's Palace (Console only) *Daten's Church *Great Wall of China *MP6's House *Fortuna Castle Main Hall *SXP-045's Lair (Original) *Utopia of the Blessed *Arena Tag (Original) *Mishima High School *Azazel's Chamber *Mr. Herrigan's Throne Room *The Demon Tower *Invaded Core Systems *Daten City High *The Graveyard *Fire Kingdom *The Caven *Oceanographic Museum *Fun Fun Zone *The Demon Tower (Dark) *Race of Ages *Unknown Stage *World 1-1 (3DS only) *Peach's Castle (3DS only) Voice Actors TBA Music TBA Gallery TBA Trivia *This game is very similar to Tekken Tag Tournament 1 and 2 is that you can plays as almost every playable characters (Including the non-playables Azazel and Smithy's grandson Garreth) except Bruce Shader II, Kenchia and SXP-045's zombie form. Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games